The Drabbles of Jack
by Syra Sunn
Summary: This is a series of drabbles based around Jack. This, however, is not my work; but either way, I hope you'll still read it.
1. At Sea

**As I said in the summary, this is not my work. My younger brother is the furious writer, and I am publishing his work. It was a request I couldn't refuse. Hopefully you will enjoy reading these drabbles. It's his raw writing, I didn't edit much, leaving you to experience the full blown power of his writing.  
>It is sad to say I don't own <em>anything<em>, except maybe the title. Oh well. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After a nice hot holiday on an island resort, Jack couldn't wait another second after the small steamboat docked. <em>I absolutely can't wait to be reunited with my horse, dog and sweet Ann. She's probably waiting on the beach.<em>

_Wait a second, _Jack froze. _How am I so stupid? _He wacked his forehead in frustration. _Cliff is probably flirting with her RIGHT NOW!_

Jack sped onto the boat, throwing down his suitcases on the deck, and then sprinted to the control room. He slammed the door open to reveal an old man playing solitaire.

"HOW COULD YOU BE PLAYING SOLITAIRE?" exclaimed Jack.

"I'm tired," replied the man.

"WELL LISTEN UP ''," Jack walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "MY FUTURE WIFE, I hope, IS PROBABLY BEING FLIRTED WITH SO YOU BETTER STOP PLAYING AND START DRIVING, or boating, or… uh… j-just make the boat move forward!"

"… Can I get back to my game now?" the old man asked.

Jack sighed, "Fine…"

"And fix my shirt?"

"Oh, right," Jack adjusted his collar back to the way it looked before.

"And get me an ice-cream cone?"

"No."

A few moments later the boat began to move. "Finally!" Jack groaned, "Now let's have some fun!" He hopped out of his room and skipped along the dock.

The old man was able to see him skipping about, "Scary."

Jack was almost desperate to do something; however, before he knew it, he was seasick. Luckily, it wore off quickly. He tried to play shuffleboard, but ended up shuffling the disks to sea. He tried reading a book, but ended up reading only one chapter of 'Carl the Carpenter'. Now bored to the max, he asked the old man how long the trip is.

"Three hours," the man answered.

"WHAT!" shouted Jack, "How long has it been?"

"Only ten minutes my boy!"

"WHAT?" he yelled, "Uh-oh."

"What is it?"

"Feeling… light-headed…" as Jack fainted.

"I thought so," chuckled the man, as he continued to steer the boat.


	2. Overeating

He was stuffed and burped happily, as he rolled off the chair and laid on the floor. Ann walked over to him, with an impressed look on her face.

"How do you feel?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh…" Jack groaned as he passed out.


	3. Rampage

Stu ran for his life, from the crazed person who chased him. He rushed into the clinic to his sister, who was looking through some papers.

"ELLI!" Stu shouted, jumping up to make his head meet hers.

"Stu!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"J-J-," he stammered, pointing to the door. They both stared, and all went silent for a moment. WHAM! The door was kicked open, and a figure emerged.

"Jack?" Elli asked confused.

It was Jack, although he look unusual. His eyes were red, and drool was coming out of his mouth.

"It's mine…" Jack hissed.

"What's yours?" asked Elli.

"WHO CARES?" yelled Stu, grabbing her hand, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" He yanked her hand, dodged around Jack, and both running for their lives.

"Let's head to the beach," suggested Elli, "We can lose him there."

Once they got to the beach, they found Zack there. _Zack! Just the person I'm looking for!_ Elli thought. They ran to him, gasping for air.

"Well hi Elli," he said, Stu cleared his throat, "and Stu."

"Zack! It's Jack, he's-" she was cut off as Jack fell on the sand and growled at Stu.

"… Whoa…" mumbled Zack. "Guys?"

"Yeah?" they replied.

"Here's an idea."

"What?"

"Run," they all scrambled yet managed to run. Jack chasing them all around the beach.

"Wait a second," Zack stopped running and turned, "What is it you even want Jack?"

"MY LOLLIPOP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sister (Me): *facepalm* I actually forgot that Zack spells his name with a 'c'. My bad.<strong>

**Brother: So did ya post my work online yet? Did ya?**

**Sister: No... I've been busy you know...**

**Brother: Humph FINE, but do it soon! I wanna see if I get any more reviews! :D**


End file.
